Broken Promise
by alexiswatson
Summary: "A amava. Era a única certeza que tinha no momento, onde tudo parecia são incerto e efêmero. Não sabia quando tempo ainda tinham ou quando tudo estaria acabado, mas o agora era tudo o que tinha, e um ao outro, claro."


N/A: Hey! Essa é a minha primeira fanfic hospedada aqui. Espero que gostem. A primeira parte se passa na noite após transportarem o Harry até A Toca, em Relíquias da Morte.

Boa leitura 3

* * *

_Ele estava com medo. Aterrorizado para ser mais preciso. Não sabia nem como estava aguentando tudo sem perder a cabeça. Suspeitava que fosse ela quem impedia sua sanidade de ir pelo ralo. Ela era seu porto seguro. A única coisa estável em meio ao caos da guerra. Ele precisava dela tanto quanto precisava de oxigênio para continuar a viver. Sem ela, ele provavelmente estaria perdido._

_Não sabia ao certo quando aquilo havia começado, mas não importava. A amava. Era a única certeza que tinha no momento, onde tudo parecia são incerto e efêmero. Não sabia quando tempo ainda tinham ou quando tudo estaria acabado, mas o agora era tudo o que tinha, e um ao outro, claro. Não conseguia mais se imaginar em um mundo onde não estivesse com a sabe-tudo, algo que antes achava irritante, mas que agora era uma característica adorável. Ela era a resposta para as suas dúvidas e era também sua razão. Eles eram quase opostos em personalidade, mas isso não havia impedido os dois de se aproximarem. Era estranho se você pensasse sobre o assunto por bastante tempo, já que era de se esperar que ela ficasse com Rony, não ele. As vezes se sentia mal por ter "roubado" Hermione dele, mas sabia que não havia sido bem assim que as coisas aconteceram. Ele estava com Lilá na época e isso havia deixado Hermione bem __chateada__, mas aparentemente ele estava ocupado demais se atracando com Lilá para perceber, segundo Hermione lhe dissera quando se encontraram às vésperas do Natal no vilarejo próximo à Toca. E desde então trocavam cartas, enquanto ela continuava os estudos em Hogwarts e ele, junto com Jorge, tocava com as Gemialidades Weasley para frente. _

_Eles estavam no jardim d'A Toca, __mesmo após os protestos de Molly, dizendo que era perigoso ficar do lado de fora em tempos como aquele__, abraçados sob uma manta. O calor de seus corpos sendo compartilhados e mantidos dentro daquela pequena proteção contra a temperatura baixa do lado de fora. O céu era um azul escuro sem muitas estrelas. _

_Estavam imersos em seus pensamentos, apenas apreciando a companhia um do outro após a chegada conturbada à Toca, com uma quietude agradável entre eles, quando a ouviu fungar baixinho._

— _O que foi? — perguntou ele preocupado, virando o rosto dela delicadamente em sua direção._

_Ela demorou um tempo, então respondeu:_

— _Eu estou com medo, Fred. Estou com tanto medo. — ela desabou. — Eu não sei o que vai acontecer no próximo minuto, nem ao menos sei se estarei viva para descobrir e isso está me matando._

_Ele odiava vê-la chorar. Aquilo o desarmava completamente. Como poderia tentar ser forte quando a garota que amava estava partida em pedaços bem a sua frente? Mas mesmo assim tentou transmitir segurança para o frágil corpo ao seu lado._

— _Hey. — ele a abraçou mais forte, como se para certificar a ela que ele era real e estava ao seu lado para o que der e vier. Mas também por que ele precisava senti-la, ter certeza que ela ainda continuava viva após o dia de hoje. — Vai ficar tudo bem, eu estou aqui, não estou? Não deixarei que nada de mal aconteça com você, está bem?_

— _Eu não estou preocupada só comigo. Eu tenho medo do que pode acontecer com Harry, Rony, sua família e todo o resto. Eu não quero perder ninguém nessa guerra idiota._

— _Eu não sei quanto aos outros, mas eu prometo que nunca vou te deixar, está ouvindo? Você não vai se ver livre de mim tão fácil assim, senhorita Granger._

_Um riso fraco escapou pelos lábios dela._

— _Espero que realmente cumpra essa promessa, senhor Weasley. Não se atreva a me deixar aqui sozinha. _

— _Nunca, Hermione, nunca. — disse ele beijando o topo da cabeça da castanha._

xxx

A promessa ainda era fresca na mente de Hermione, que estava parada diante de uma lápide, onde se lia:

"_Um amado filho, irmão e amigo._

_Para sempre em nossos corações._

_Fred Weasley_

_1 de abril de 1978 - 1 de maio de 1999"_

— Você prometeu... – sussurrou ela, incapaz de segurar as lágrimas.

— Vamos Hermione. — disse Gina, abraçando-a de lado e guiando a amiga para longe do túmulo.

Era a mesma coisa todos os anos desde que ele partira. Já fazia cinco anos, mas ela ainda não acreditava que ele havia realmente partido, deixando-a quando havia prometido que permaneceria ao seu lado. Ela o amaldiçoou por ter abandonado a. O amaldiçoou por ter deixado um vazio que jamais seria preenchido novamente. E acima de tudo, o amaldiçoou por ter quebrado sua promessa.

Sentia que ele havia escapado pelos seus dedos. Cada lembrança, cada toque, cada palavra que compartilharam, era demais para ela. Ela não aguentava mais. Dizem que o tempo era capaz de curar todas as feridas, mas meia década havia se passado e a dor ainda insistia em ser sua companheira. Como poderia seguir em frente depois de tudo? Não tinha forças para isso, pois sua força de vontade havia se esvaído no momento que o coração dele havia parado de bater. Uma parte de si havia sido arrancada a força de seu domínio. Ela nunca estaria completa novamente.

Ainda esperava que toda vez que a porta d'A Toca se abria, Fred entraria, sorrindo, como se nada tivesse acontecido e tudo voltaria ao normal. Ou que isso era só um pesadelo e que eventualmente acordaria e Fred estaria do seu lado, com um sorriso largo e uma piada na ponta da língua. Ela não estava pronta para enfrentar um mundo onde ele não existia mais. Não parecia certo. Ela sentia falta de sua risada, de seus cabelos ruivos, da sua voz, do seu perfume, dos seus lábios, de tudo que ele havia deixado para trás em suas lembranças. Mas agora ele havia partido e, por mais que se recusasse, teria que deixa-lo ir. Não queria desistir dele. Queria ser capaz de realizar um feitiço capaz de reverter a morte, mas ela não podia. A sensação de impotência a atingiu como um soco no estômago.

— Você acha que ele está bem? — perguntou Hermione. — Quer dizer, ele está feliz? Onde quer que ele esteja?

Gina sorriu.

— É claro que está, Hermione. Aposto que ele deve estar aqui agora mesmo fazendo alguma careta às minhas costas só para te ver sorrir mais uma vez.

— Eu queria poder vê-lo.

— Sabe, aquele que amamos, nunca realmente nos deixa.

— Espero que esteja certa, Gina.

— Eu sempre estou. — brincou ela e ambas caminharam para o interior d'A Toca, onde festejavam o aniversário de um ano do primeiro filho de Jorge e Angelina, Fred.


End file.
